Physical fitness is almost universally a recognized goal, but a significant effort and discipline are required by those that have no regular sports activities. Exercise wheels like many other devices are inexpensive and thus adaptable to home use whenever the user's schedule permits. The recommended exercises are repeated and monotonous. For this reason, the discipline of daily use is usually broken.
From prior experience, it is my opinion, supported by some medical schools of thought, that vibration imparted to the muscles during the course of alternate muscle stress and relaxation significantly increases blood flow. This is discussed in my prior USA Pat. No. 3,851,874 issued Dec. 3, 1974 and entitled PUSH-PULL TYPE EXERCISING DEVICE. The primary object of this invention is to provide an exercising wheel designed to impart vibrations to the user during the course of use so that beneficial blood flow is increased and so that pleasurable sensations are associated with the use of the exercising wheel whereby the discipline of regular use is more easily maintained.